


A Most Blissful Reunion

by the42towels



Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF, History RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben is a Mouthy Bottom, M/M, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the42towels/pseuds/the42towels
Summary: It's Nathan's final year at Yale and Ben's come to visit him during Graduation week and help him with his last paper. One thing leads to another as it often does in these stories.





	A Most Blissful Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m0drnmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0drnmoonlight/gifts).



> Dedicated to M0drnmoonlight because she convinced me to stop talking about writing Halemadge and just do it.
> 
> I'm loving Seth Numrich as Ben in TURN so it helps if you visualize him as Ben here, and I also wish TURN had done more with Nathan other than that one scene with him, so I wanted to try to rectify that.

    Ben bit his lip as he twisted his hands to grip at the wooden headboard.  
   “Nate.. You’re doing that wrong.”  
Nathan sat up on his knees and frowned down at him from his perch upon Ben’s thighs. A slight sheen of sweat covered his bare chest, from both the humidity of the room and as a result of their recent exertions.  
  “I’m doing this wrong?” Nathan repeated, slightly incredulously. Ben nodded and said, “I like when you use your tongue more.”  
Nathan rolled his eyes but good-naturedly returned to the task at hand. Ben groaned and arched his neck, pushing his head deeper into the pillow as his friend worked his tongue and lips along his shaft.

   Nathan had been working hard, back bent over the final revisions of his thesis for his senior year, and Ben had suggested a break. He’d meant cards or a quick game outside in the quad, but Nathan had given him a Look, with his light eyes and Ben found himself on his back on his bed, while Nathan made it more than clear what kind of an activity he preferred for the study break.  
  “I’d missed you.” Nathan murmured against his skin as he kissed a trail up from Ben’s hip over his stomach, chest up onto his neck. Ben captured his lips, tasting himself on his tongue and pulled away, laughing, “I can tell. You’re out of practice.”  
  “And yet if I was well practiced, you’d accuse me of ungentlemanly behavior in your absence. “  
Ben only sighed and rolled his eyes.

  
   Nathan laughed and curled a hand around the back of Ben’s head, bringing their foreheads together.  
  “I’d missed you, Damon. It’s been quiet without you here, and dull too.”  
Ben lightly pushed at him and said, grinning lopsidedly, “you missed me? Prove it.”  
They looked at each other, smiling. Then Nathan suddenly lifted Ben’s leg so that he could nip at his turned calf, making the other boy gasp and then kick lightly at his chest.

  
  “You’re over dressed, Ben.” Nathan said as he crawled backwards off the bed and Ben looked down at himself. He was wearing his breeches and his shirt, his waistcoat was unbuttoned but he had no shoes or jacket, and by contrast, Nathan was more scantily clad, only wearing his breeches and shoes.  
  “Well. I’m a guest here, Pythias, it’d be unseemly to take such liberties.”

  
Nathan only rolled his eyes and scoffed as he stalked around the room. Ben reclined, watching before he finally said, “I brought more, look in my jacket.”  
Nathan looked up from where he’d been digging through his bedside table drawer, and went over to Ben’s roughhewn jacket. It was still dusty from the ride Ben had made from Wethersfield. He resisted the urge to smell his friend’s jacket, to fill his senses with the scent that was so undeniably Ben’s and so undeniably ingrained in Nathan’s memories by now, and only dug cursorily through the pockets, unearthing various papers and other sundry goods before procuring a small vial of the most essential of items: congealed lard. He shot Ben a mischievous glance and Ben bit his lip.

  
  Nathan made his way back to Ben, and leaned in to pepper his face with gentle kisses. Ben looked down at the space between them, and said,    “come on, Nate. Stop teasing me, get going.”  
Nathan pulled back and frowned in mock hurt, “what? You don’t like my kisses?”  
   “Not when I’m wound up like this.”  
   “When aren’t you wound up, though?” Nathan teased, even as he sat back on his haunches and opened the vial. Ben squirmed, wiggling his hips in anticipation.  
  “So eager.” Nathan mumbled, even as he undid his breeches. Ben licked his lips as he watched. They’d been here before, so often that there was no longer an air of timidity between them, and they’ve cultivated familiarity with each other and their bodies that they no longer felt the need to behave overconfidently with bravado. If anything, they were comfortable in one another that the level of closeness lent to intimacy. Ben reached out a hand to run a finger along Nathan’s hand, and when he looked at him, he reached out to pull him down for a kiss.

  
   The kiss was tender, lips soft against each other.  
  “Do we have the time?” Ben asked, breath a soft huff against Nathan’s. Nathan nodded, his nose bumping Ben’s and said,  
  “Enoch is out in town with his friends. He said he shan’t be back till tomorrow, something about wanting to stay in town.”  
  “Graduation festivities.” Ben concurred, and added, “didn’t you want to go in? It’s the week of Graduation.”  
Nathan sat up and then looked down at him and shook his head, cheeks suddenly pink, “no, I’d rather be alone with you any day.”  
Ben smiled up at him and reached out to stroke his chin. Nathan leaned into the touch, and Ben ran a fingertip along his refined nose.  
  “Are you about to recite poetry to me now, Phythias?” He asked this question with a flick of the fingers on Nathan’s nose. Nathan flinched and then rolled his eyes.

  
  “Well.. Not now that you’ve gone and spoiled the mood.” Nathan swatted at the still knotted cravat Ben wore and Ben protectively straightened it, with a protesting noise. They laughed then, and then Nathan leaned in for another kiss. He went to lean his head in the crook of Ben’s neck and Ben said petulantly, shrugging his shoulder,  
  “Nate, no. No.”  
Nathan rolled his eyes again and sat up to look down at him, “has anyone ever told you you’re a very demanding lover?”  
  “Only because I know you’re a very giving lover.” Ben waggled his eyebrows at him and they shared a laugh.  
Then Ben’s hands was on Nathan, tugging his breeches down, and Nathan sat there watching as he tried to work the material down over his hips and thighs.  
  “Need some help with that?” Nathan asked, amused.  
  “Yeah, get your clothes off, hurry!”  
  “You could do the same too.” Nathan said, even as he swung off the bed in a lithe acrobatic move. Ben kicked at him in jest, but obeyed. Soon both were nude, and Nathan was well coated, and Ben went to pull him on the bed by his hand.  
  “I’ve been waiting so long for this.” Ben said, as they locked lips once more.

  
   Ben lay down once more, Nathan settled between his legs, and went to put his knees on his shoulders but Nathan pulled back and said, “it’s been a while, we should be careful.”  
Ben rolled his eyes but knew Nathan was right. He pillowed his head on his arms as Nathan worked on him, prepping him for Nathan’s cock. Ben licked his lips as he felt Nathan’s fingers, coated with the lard, at work, and breathed out several gasps as he felt his long unused ring of muscle stretch and work around Nathan’s hand. But Nathan only had his best interests at heart so Ben knew to just lie there and relax until Nathan deemed him ready.  
Ben’s heart pounded, and his skin grew tight, and he wanted to throw his legs over his friend’s shoulders but knew Nathan would just push them off and make him wait, so he held himself, legs trembling.

   Nathan couldn’t resist teasing Ben, stroking and grasping lightly at the flesh that hung between his thighs, eliciting sounds from his throat. He ran the back of his hand along the rigid cock and Ben kicked at his shoulder with a growl to stop playing around. He finally took sympathy on Ben, and with a final kiss at the side of his knee, leaned over Ben. Ben’s eyes were blown out, his face flushed, and he looked at Nathan and said,  “well. It’s about time.”  
          “Damn you.”

  
    They laughed and then Nathan smacked at Ben’s hand, which had worked it way demandingly to Nathan’s own cock and warned him, “Damon.”  
Ben pouted insincerely and said, “I’m ready, come on!”  
Nathan only arched a fine eyebrow at him and stared him down. Ben settled down, and adjusted his head on the pillow before sighing and saying, “fine, go ahead.”

     Nathan kissed along his jawbone and then leaned back only enough to grasp himself and place himself at Ben’s entrance. Ben scrunched his face and then gasped as he grinned as Nathan filled him.  
Once Nathan was fully seated in him, Ben put his knees on Nathan’s shoulders, allowing for an angle that brought Nathan deeper into him with a sigh from them both.

  
     Nathan’s athletic thighs flexed against Ben’s own, as he moved his hips against Ben’s. Ben grabbed at the pillow beneath his head, and Nathan brought his head down to kiss at Ben’s chest and neck.  
        “Dearest Damon, ‘within thine own bud buriest thy content,’ “

Ben rolled his eyes and cackled, “Nathan, no!”  
       “Oh you don’t like that one?”  
       “No! Shut up!”  
        “How about..” He paused to slam particularly hard into Ben, making Ben all but arch off the bed in pleasure, and then resumed, panting, “ ‘oh stay and hear; your true love’s coming.”

         This earned a lighthearted punch to his chest from Ben who was both laughing and moaning by now.  
        “ok, ok, how about…ahhh…’let not my love be called idolatry, nor my beloved as an idol show. Since all alike my songs and praises be…”

        Nathan lost his train of thought, pounding into Ben, and kissing at Ben’s knee and thigh, and then suddenly added, “ ‘kind is my love to-day, to-morrow kind.. still constant in a wondrous excellence..”  
Ben’s hands cupped his face and pulled him down for a kiss. As soon as their lips parted, Ben still held Nathan’s face firmly and looked into his eyes and said, sternly: “now… Shut up and fuck me, Pythias.”

   
      Nathan laughed, and then moved so that he was on his knees, bracing his hands on the headboard, bending Ben in half. This brought him closer and deeper into Ben, who smiled lasciviously up at him. The bed slammed against the wall, but they were too far-gone to care, and the legs of the bed screeched against the flooring, and Ben’s hands grabbed at Nathan’s buttocks and thighs as he gasped up at Nathan.  
      “More, more!” Ben demanded and Nathan was breathing too hard to have a smart retort, and only managed a crooked grin.

  
    When Ben came, he scored red marks into Nathan’s skin, and coated them both with his seed.  
   “ ‘thy eternal summer shall not fade..’” Nathan said, even as he continued to move his hips against Ben.  
   “ ‘Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest; Nor shall… ahh…shall Death brag thou wander’st in his shade…So long…long lives this and this gives life to thee.” Ben pitched in, and opened his eyes to meet Nathan’s. Nathan blinked tenderly and leaned in to kiss him.

  
   “You didn’t even need to be touched, did you?” Nathan breathed out, as Ben melted around him, arms and legs ensconcing him in a circle of warmth and muscle. Ben only grinned loosely up at him and said, squeezing his muscles, “keep going, Nate. Keep going.”  
 Nathan licked his lips and did just that. When he came, filling Ben, he had just enough presence of mind to not collapse totally on Ben because he knew he weighed a fair amount more, being taller and more athletic than his smaller less sporty friend. He gently removed himself from Ben, which drew a sound of protest, and lay down, next to his friend, head on his shoulder. He let out a long dreamy sigh of contentment against Ben’s neck. Ben curled around Nathan, skin sticky with his seed and sweat, and curled a finger around a lock of hair that had come loose from Nathan’s ponytail. He felt sore, and well used, and felt sticky liquid between his thighs and loved every single sensation. Nathan’s nose pressed along his under chin, and Ben sighed and finished the poem:

  
     “ ‘So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, so long lives this and this gives life to thee.’ “  
He could feel Nathan’s smile against his collarbone as Nathan wiggled closed to him, arms and legs wrapped around him and Ben squeezed his arms tight around Nathan, kissing his ear.

  
    “Damon… I adore the ground you walk upon, and..” Nathan seemed to falter, as he yawned against Ben’s neck.  
Ben laughed and threw a leg over Nathan, making himself comfortable even as Nathan sleepily protested at the sudden weight on his leg.  
It was good to be back home with Nathan.


End file.
